


Soczek

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Drugs, M/M, soczek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Nieustraszony dowódca stał w przejściu i patrzał na niego nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. Chyba znowu musiał kogoś stracić. Zawsze miał taką minę, gdy musiał zostawić swojego kompana na pastwę losu. Albo strzelić mu między oczy. Jedno równało się drugiemu.





	Soczek

Odpoczynek na zatęchłym materacu nigdy nie był szczytem marzeń Castiela. A przynajmniej nie był dla tamtego potężnego anioła wielkiego jak Chrysler Building. Czasy się zmieniły i już sam odpoczynek gdziekolwiek można było uznać za rzecz niezwykłej wagi. Właśnie dlatego leżenie w jakiejś starej szopie i podziwianie dziurawego dachu było dla niego tak ważne.

– Wstawaj, leżysz tu już cały dzień – rozległ się surowy głos Deana. Ach tak, znowu trzeba było ruszyć dalej i walczyć z nieskończoną ilością zombie. To go wykańczało.

– Jeszcze pięć minut – mruknął, kładąc dłoń na czole i oczach, okazując swoje zmęczenie. Słysząc jednak niebezpiecznie głośne szuranie podkutych butów, zdecydował się na podniesienie się do pozycji siedzącej.

Nieustraszony dowódca stał w przejściu i patrzał na niego nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. Chyba znowu musiał kogoś stracić. Zawsze miał taką minę, gdy musiał zostawić swojego kompana na pastwę losu. Albo strzelić mu między oczy. Jedno równało się drugiemu.

– Usiądź na chwilę – powiedział Castiel, uśmiechając się ciepło do niego.

– Znowu się naćpałeś? – burknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową. No może trochę. Ale tylko odrobinkę. – Ja tylko wypiłem mój soczek. Też chcesz?

Dean skrzywił się. Od jakiegoś czasu ex-anioł uwielbiał wypijać wodę ze sproszkowanymi dragami. Najwyraźniej szybciej się wchłaniały, albo miał po nich lepsze wizje. W żaden sposób go to nie pocieszało.

– Idziemy, Castiel. – Ruszył w jego stronę. – Musimy jechać dalej, słyszysz?

– Patrz, co się ze mną stało – odparł, śmiejąc się. W tym samym momencie zielonooki podciągnął go i postawił na nogach. – Jestem najmniej użytecznym członkiem załogi, a mimo to zabierasz mnie ze sobą wszędzie. – Przekrzywił głowę w ten swój sposób.

Łowca nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że już dawno temu powinien zostawić gdzieś uzależnionego od narkotyków Castiela. Wiedział, ale nie potrafił. Właśnie dlatego wyprowadził go ze starej stodoły i władował do swojego wozu, po raz kolejny obiecując mu, że więcej tabletek już nie dostanie. Będzie go wozić ze sobą, dopóki starczy mu sił. Potem po prostu położy się obok niego, wypije ten zasrany soczek i poczeka na śmierć. Innego wyjścia nigdy nie było.

 


End file.
